


Sounds

by WinterSparkGirl



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSparkGirl/pseuds/WinterSparkGirl
Summary: This is kind of a poem by Nicole
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Sounds

The peaceful sounds of  
Snow falling gentle and soft  
Upon the landscape to create a...  
Blanket of false safety 

The pitter-patter sounds of  
Rain dropping freshly over the plains  
To make things grow  
Fresh and new

The slight whistling sounds of  
The air stirring and creating a soft  
Breeze on a warm summer night  
To bring sweet comfort to damp skin

The rustling sounds of  
Leaves slipping from branches  
As wind takes and swirls them around  
Before placing gently upon the soil 

The sounds of the seasons  
Once known to me as serenity  
Now causing only pain  
And heartbreak

Because, the sounds that once  
Brought all encompassing peace  
Along with the love and beauty  
I did not deserve, are gone

Gone are the sounds of  
Marshmallows dropping into  
The cups of hot chocolate you brought  
Before cozying up against me to watch the snow

Gone are the sounds of  
The porch creaking as you join me  
with a warm blanket to wrap around us  
As we watched the rain in spring

Gone are the sounds of  
Your heart melting laugh when  
A firefly of summer lights magically  
Right before your eyes

Gone are the sounds of  
Wood crackling in the fire as  
I envelop you in my arms  
On a brisk autumn evening 

My world is now only cold  
No longer soft, only hard  
There is no more peace  
Only achingly deep pain

The sounds that brought everything good  
Were not the sounds of the seasons  
But of something far more dear  
The sounds of my love, my Waverly

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what ya think (good or bad) :)


End file.
